the_guild_hunter_seriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Titus
Titus — First seen in book #1 Angels' Blood and in the prequel short, "Angels' Judgment" #0.5. Introduction Titus is the Archangel of Southern Africa and member of the Cadre of Ten—has gained power over the earth due to the Cascade. He was once been a child in Alexander’s court and their friendship was legendary.Archangel's Enigma, ch. 12 His biggest enemy is Charisemnon—Titus and Charisemnon had disliked each other for centuries if not millennia—that dislike could break out into all-out war sooner rather than later, especially with the Cascade causing turmoil. Archangel's Enigma, ch. 24 About Species * Archangel Markings * Developing a stunning tattoo-like marking in deep gold across the mahogany of his broad chest—since the Cascade. Archangel's Enigma, ch. 10 Allegiance * Ally of Raphael against Lijuan and Charisemnon Primary Enemy * Charisemnon Powers & Abilities * Warrior * Has gained power over the earth * Able to cause earthquakes, could collapse the ground under an invading army Weaknesses * Arrogance—it can get away with him sometimes. Occupation / Position / Title * Archangel of Southern Africa * Cadre Habitat / Residence / Origins * Southern Africa * Mountain stronghold he called home Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 5 Court * Titus’s court would be impossible to infiltrate. 0.4 "Angels’ Dance", ch. 10 * Second: Tzadiq * Fourth: Mau'lea Ruling Style * Leads from the front.0.4 "Angels’ Dance", ch. 10 * Titus and Alexander had dissimilar styles of rule, but they were both men of war.0.4 "Angels’ Dance", ch. 10 * Loved his people, would sacrifice for them:Archangel's Enigma, ch. 39 * Raises the children of his fallen warriors as his own. Character / Personality / Motivations * at home in battle and blood * honorable, admires courage and strength * has no time for double-talk and political subtlety * hot tempered * Titus might be a brute on occasion, might be quick to anger and even quicker to declare war, but he had honor. 0.4 "Angels’ Dance", ch. 1 * civilized graces had never been a part of his education.0.4 "Angels’ Dance", ch. 1 * It was only Elijah and Titus who could comprehend the loyalty of the Seven.Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 39 * Archangel of Southern Africa also laughed with such open and unalloyed delight when amused—like Alexander—the sound filling the room. 8. Archangel's Enigma, ch. 50 Physical Description * gleaming, muscular bulk as though carved from jet, roughly hewn Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 5 * rough-hewn features and a forceful presence * built like a tank, but soft-spoken * skin the color of jet, onyx eyes Flitterbies The "Flitterbies" are children of his warriors who had fallen in battle and adopted by Titus. The little ones grew into becoming spoiled, indulgent adults who were nonetheless sweet of nature. 0.4 "Angels’ Dance", ch. 6 Love Interests * Connections * Adopted Children: Flitterbies (see above) * Legendary Friendship: Alexander — Titus grew up in his court * Foster Angel: Xander * Friends: Raphael, Elena Deveraux * Weapon's Master: Orios * Second-in-Command: Tzadiq * Spouse/Mate/Consort: none * Allies: Raphael * Enemies: Lijuan, Charisemnon Other Details * Women were not to be brutalized when his troops marched in battle, and children were not to be harmed. If a man fought only to protect his home, he was to be shown mercy, for Titus appreciated courage. 0.4 "Angels’ Dance", ch. 1 * Titus has ramped up his security since the rise in hostilities with Charisemnon.”''8. Archangel's Enigma, ch. 12 * had known Raphael as a boy and had, in fact, helped train him. ''Archangel's Shadows, ch. 43 * Territory sufferes some of the vampiric disease that hits Raphael’s people in New York * Titus and Charisemnon had disliked each other for centuries if not millennia— skirmishes constant along their border. Soon may have War. Archangel's Enigma, ch. 24 * Raphael: Titus helped train Raphael when he was a stripling, but once he ascended, he accepted that he was an archangel and his equal on the Cadre. Raphael could laugh with Titus and call him “old man” while the other archangel called him “pup” because Raphael is the youngest angel to have ever become an archangel. 8. Archangel's Enigma, ch. Epilogue Biography / History ✥ Lijuan's story: “I remember the stories of what those two did on’s peaks.” Her laughter was light, carefree. “A young and headstrong Titus once challenged Alexander to a climbing contest and beat him. At which point, they challenged one another to climb down in the dark.” Archangel's Enigma, ch. 12 Other Associated Characters, Groups, Places, Things, etc *Alexander *Xi *Jariel Events in the Series If you want to avoid '''spoilers', think of the book title as a "Spoiler Warning" for books you have not read yet. The purpose of this section is to be able to find things in the series. Please use References''. 0.4. "Angels’ Dance" Story takes place 400 years prior to the series. — Galen left his court to be the Weapons Master in Raphael' court.0.4 "Angels’ Dance", ch. 1 Zaria reports that Titus is proud of Galen getting a position as Weapon's master, but angry at being stripped of Galen's skill.0.4 "Angels’ Dance", ch. 6 Raphael is gong to send Illium to his court as messanger to inform him, as a Cadre member, that Alexander's territory may be without an Archangel in charge, that Rohan may be trying to rule himself and the Vampires could rebel and become dangerous—one tried to kill Jessamy. 0.4 "Angels’ Dance", ch. 11 Tanae wrote a letter to Galen telling him to return—Titus has agreed to give him command over half his forces as his lieutenant—Orios will remain Weapons Master.8. Archangel's Enigma, ch. 13 0.5. "Angels' Judgmemt" Cadre meeting on new Guild Director— He didn't care if Uram was there or not. He did not want to be at the meeting. He approved of Simon for his honest words and admired him as a strong general who can give up the reins of power. Then bristled when he thought Simon defied them. Simon pointed out the importance of neutrality. "Angels' Judgmemt", ch. Cadre of Ten (prologue) 1. Angels' Blood Cadre meeting on the hunt for Uram — He asks why they must wait since they have the hunter who can tack Uram. Raphael answers that Uram has not crossed the final line.Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 5 Cadre meeting on Uram's territory — Raphael says he hears them debating how to divide his territory. Titus nodded to Raphael's comment that he has good men around him who dealt with public opinion after the events with Uram. the byplay between Neha and Titus, sweet poison against granite will.Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 39 2. Archangel's Kiss Raphael and Elijah discuss his atrocities with young girls. Eli says that Titus claims that Charisemnon took and abused a girl from his side of the border. It may develop into a border war.Archangel's Kiss, Bk 2, ch. 10 A report from one of Jason's men: there's no evidence of the girl-child ever crossing the border. Yet Titus insists that he has proof—a recording that was sent to him.Archangel's Kiss, Bk 2, ch. 18 Titus and Charisemnon have closed their borders—no one can get in or out.Archangel's Kiss, Bk 2, ch. 19 Titus is getting ready to move against Charisemnon—Titus refuses to accept that his evidence might be false or that that a mere angel could've played them so very easily. Titus and Charisemnon will slaughter hundreds in their border war.ref name="GH2ch20">''Archangel's Kiss, Bk 2, ch. 20 3. Archangel's Consort 4. Archangel's Blade 5. Archangel's Storm 6. Archangel's Legion He and Raphael share information and form an alliance. Chairman is sending Vampire Virus. They agree to have their healers work together to find a vaccine against the virus. ''Archangel's Legion, ch. 7. Archangel's Shadows Titus comes to NY for Elena's block party. Elena Elena had been in Remedial Protocol School that afternoon to prepare for his visit. He appreciated her as a warrior—she liked him.Archangel's Shadows, ch. 43 8. Archangel's Enigma Xi was sent to his territory by Lijuan to find Alexander's place of Sleep under Kilimanjaro.Archangel's Enigma, ch. 12 Titus called and emergency meeting by teleconference of the Cadre. Present were: Titus, Favashi, Astaad, Elijah, Michaela, Neha, Raphael, and Caliane; missing were Lijuan and Charisemnon. Titus presented evidence of Jariel's murder, done by a fire that could only created by one of the Cadre. Jariel was expected to ascend soon, within the next decade or two. Archangel's Enigma, ch. 17 Quotes : "Titus and Charisemnon will slaughter hundreds," he said at last, "but it's Lijuan who remains the true threat. — Elijah Archangel's Kiss, Bk 2, ch. 20 See Also * Full Reading List Book References External references *Guild Hunter Character Guide | ✥ Category:Characters Category:Archangels Category:Cadre Category:Titus Court